Bajo la Lluvia y Por Sobre las Flores
by Raindrops.and.Sun
Summary: Ludwig cometió un grave error, ¿será Feli capaz de perdonarlo? ¿será alguien capaz de perdonar lo que le hizo al italiano? Advertencia: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

-¡¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría hacia la casa del italiano. No podía pensar, o por lo menos no en algo coherente, casi lo atropellaron 3 veces por cruzar la calle en donde se le antojaba, incluso atravesó un patio privado y chocó con un carrito de flores. Todo, para finalmente quedarse parado durante media hora frente a la puerta como un idiota antes de tocar el timbre.

La casa de Feliciano era inconfundible, parecía una mezcla entre cuadros renacentistas y la explosión de un arcoíris, era como si el alma del pequeño se hubiera expandido y cubierto cada rincón y superficie de su hogar. No tenía una arquitectura muy moderna, sin embargo estaba pintada rigurosamente con verdes de distintos tonos y unas cortinas de color naranjo que sobresalían por las ventanas abiertas, habían flores plantadas en todas partes, también macetas con variadas hierbas y especias las cuales seguramente estaban destinadas a acabar en un plato de pasta.

El corazón de Ludwig latía cada vez con mas fuerza al escuchar esos pasos acercándose a la puerta. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No estaba muy seguro. ¿Explicarle? ¿Excusarse? ¿Pedir perdón como una nena que no recuerda lo que pasó luego de una noche de borrachera? ¿Aclarar que él no conocía a aquella pelirroja de cabello largo y pechos enormes? ¿Qué no significó nada para él? ¿Qué no tenía ni la mas puta idea de como se metió bajo sus sabanas?

La mente del rubio trabajaba a mil por hora mientras veía como la manilla de la puerta giraba, sentía como si el corazón se le fuer a salir por la garganta, la puerta se abría, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos sudaban como si estuviesen tocando el sol. Hasta que en ese momento todo se detuvo, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo rígido como si fuera de piedra, su corazón parecía no latir, y su mirada estaba clavada fijamente en esos ojos color miel que lo observaban con una mezcla de dolor y decepción.

-Feli…- "_Cuando te veo siento como si empezara a flotar, y al mismo tiempo como si el mundo se me viniera abajo" "cuando estoy contigo pareciera que mi vida no es tan oscura, y que puedo sobrevivir" "Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir que soy mas que un simple soldado" "Me siento vacío cuando no te tengo a mi lado"… "Te Amo". _Solo algunas de las cosas que Ludwig nunca se atrevería a confesarle en voz alta. Especialmente en ese momento, en el que aquel inocente niño al cual él amaba lo miraba fríamente y sin decir nada. Feliciano tenía puesto un overol, el cual le quedaba holgado en sus piernas y estaba doblado a los pies para no pisarlo, un pequeño moño amarrado en su cabello y manchas de pintura tanto en su ropa como en sus manos y en parte de su cara, al parecer había estado pintando. Era simplemente adorable, en cualquier otro momento ya habría estado colgando del cuello de su alemán hablándole de cualquier cosa estúpida que se le ocurriera, pero no en este, ahora solo le observaba en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Feli, no sé como pude hacerte esto… Soy una persona horrible y egoísta, y lo voy a ser una vez más, porque necesito pedirte que me perdones y que no te vayas de mi lado, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te prometo que nunc-…!-

¡SPLAT!

-¿Tú crees que mi hermano se va a comprar esa mierda? - Lovino lo miraba fijamente con una cara de odio que jamás había visto en su vida, tenía un tomate en la mano, igual al que le había lanzado anteriormente el cual le dio directo en la cara – Vete de aquí, sino lo próximo que te lance va a ser de plomo – Ludwig tenía muy claro que hablaba en serio. Miró a Feliciano como para saber si debía quedarse, pero el pequeño no le dirigió la palabra y solo miraba hacia cualquier lado tratando de evitar que su mirada se cruzara con la del rubio.

– Fratello, espérame en la cocina… y cierra la puerta. – Feliciano obedeció – ¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo? Lo único que vas a lograr es hacerlo sufrir, y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase, así que toma tus gigantes botas de guerra y tu estúpido cabello engominado y vete de aquí.

Lovino le cerró la puerta en la cara. No había nada más que hacerle. Durante toda su vida había perdido muchas batallas, pero nada le dolió más que perder esta.

~o~

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Feliciano no quería levantarse de su cama por nada del mundo. No había visto a Ludwig desde que hace dos días cuando se presentó en la puerta de su casa, al parecer lo había estado llamando por teléfono pero su hermano no dejaba que se comunicara con él, sabía que todos hacían eso para protegerlo, pero a veces le gustaría que lo dejara hacerse cargo de las cosas por sí mismo. Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si?

– ¿Fratello?... – Lovino entró mirando a su hermano con cara de preocupado – ¿vas a comer algo? El almuerzo está listo.

- No tengo hambre…

- No has comido nada desde ayer… no sonríes, ni siquiera sales de tu cuarto, nunca te había visto así… estoy preocupado por ti Feli… – Se sentó en la cama con inseguridad, no tenía ni idea que hacer. Feliciano no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió a llorar.

- Lovino, déjame solo.

- Pero Feli, no estas en c-…

-¡Dije que me dejaras solo! – Feliciano nunca antes le había gritado a su hermano. Algo muy malo estaba pasando aquí.

~o~

- Estúpido papeleo, estúpido trabajo, ¡estúpida oficina! – Dijo Ludwig mientras tiraba de un golpe todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio haciendo que quedaran esparcidos por toda la habitación. Se levantó de su silla y tomó su teléfono, pero antes de marcar se arrepintió... había llamado a Feliciano 23 veces durante los últimos 3 días y lo único que recibía eran buzones de voz o insultos y amenazas de parte de su hermano. Estaba nervioso, no podía mantenerse quieto, daba vueltas de un lado a otro de su oficina como un perro enjaulado… no podía soportarlo más, así que rápidamente de decidió y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no había hecho durante muchos años y que se había prometido no volver a hacer: Fumarse un cigarrillo. Lo prendió con impaciencia para luego volver a sentarse en su aburrida silla, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y se desabrochó los primeros 2 botones de su camisa. Permaneció así un par de minutos encontrándose absorto en sus pensamientos antes de ser interrumpido.

- Ludwig-san, le traigo el informe que estab… - Kiku se detuvo al ver la expresión sorprendida del alemán y la pequeña nube de humo que había en su oficina – ¿Está fumando?

Ludwig suspiró rendido, no había ninguna excusa que pudiera ocupar, lo había pillado con las manos en la masa.

- Emm… Sí…

El japonés no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Ha hablado con él?

Ludwig hizo una pausa antes de responderle, si había alguien que estuviera al tanto de todo y a quien le pudiera pedir un consejo, ese era Kiku.

- …Lo he estado llamando pero Lovino no me deja hablarle… ¿Qué hago Kiku? No puedo perderlo, simplemente no podría soportarlo…

-… Espere, deje que las cosas se calmen, y luego hable con él, no puede esperar que las cosas se solucionen tan rápido. No lo estoy juzgando… pero lo que usted hizo estuvo muy mal. – Ludwig se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios mirando hacia el piso, se sentía avergonzado – Pero, sinceramente… tampoco creo que él pueda vivir sin usted…

Los ojos de Ludwig se iluminaron al escuchar esta última frase, _¿Cómo? Eso significaba que… ¿tenía esperanza?_

-… Gracias Kiku…

El japonés se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ludwig-san, puedo pedirle algo?

- Si, por supuesto…

- Deje de fumar… conozco a cierto italiano que lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas si lo viera – Kiku sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó un rato y luego ni se dio cuenta cuando el reloj de su oficina marcaba las 11 de la noche, Ludwig comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, tomó su chaqueta, apagó las luces y se largó de ahí. Le gustaba caminar solo de noche, le daba tiempo de pensar, pero esa noche ya no quería pensar en nada, estaba agotado de pensar… una vez Feliciano le dijo que si se sentía cansado mirara hacia el cielo, cerrara los ojos y abriera los brazos, y que la luna o del sol le iban a dar toda la energía que necesitara. Mucha gente pensaba que el italiano era un poco tonto o que no sabía nada de la vida, a diferencia de él por supuesto, un hombre tan fuerte y serio, pero Ludwig bien sabía que las cosas que realmente importan… se las había enseñado Feliciano… "Su Feliciano".

El clima empezó a ponerse cada vez mas frío, hasta que finalmente comenzó a llover, pero no le importaba ¿Qué le iba a hacer un poco de lluvia? Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba por las vacías calles que llegaban hasta su hogar, podía sentir como cada gota caía y se deslizaba sobre su cara, deseaba con toda su alma que la lluvia se llevara con ella toda la tristeza que sentía, sin embargo lo único que hacía era mojarle la cara y probablemente causarle un resfriado. Tenía los ojos cerrados… pero las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos de todos modos… su paso se aceleró cada vez mas hasta que se encontró corriendo para llegar a su casa, no quería toparse con nadie que se pudiera dar cuenta que Ludwig Beilschmidt estaba llorando. Dobló en una esquina y antes de llegar a la reja pudo ver la silueta de alguien sentado frente a la puerta de su casa, una silueta que conocía muy bien, sin embargo se acercó lentamente… como con miedo, miedo de que en realidad fuera una alucinación o un sueño del que se iba a despertar pronto… pero no, se paró frete a él y por fin volvió a ver esa mirada color miel que tanto le hacía falta.

-…Ludwig… – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Feliciano.

- F-fe… ¿q-que?… por… – Ni siquiera podía articular una frase coherente.

El alemán sintió como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo, el solo hecho de oírlo decir su nombre hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo. Sin embargo, toda este momento se le vino abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba mojado hasta los huesos, tenía puestos unos pantalones, una camisa y una bufanda los cuales estaban todos completamente empapados ¿Quién sabe desde cuando habría estado esperando ahí?

- ¿Q…qué crees que estás haciendo? – El pequeño lo miró sorprendido – ¡Mírate! ¡Estas hecho una sopa! – Rápidamente sacó sus llaves y lo llevó a dentro de la casa - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte bajo la lluvia sin mas abrigo que una bufanda?

- Q…Quería verte… - Feliciano lo miró con esos ojos que lo hacían parecer un cachorrito, nadie a excepción de Lovino podía negarse a ellos – Además… tuve que improvisar, me escapé por la ventana cuando Lovi fue a visitar a Antonio…

_-_¿Tu hermano no sabe que estas aquí? - _Ay no… me van a declarar la guerra… _Ludwig pudo ver perfectamente la imagen en donde Lovino lo perseguía con un chuchillo gritándole que le devolviera a su hermano – B…bueno no importa, ahora ve a cambiarte la ropa por algo seco, te va a dar una neumonía si te quedas así – Puso una mano en su espalda y lo condujo hacia su habitación.

- Pero ¿y tú?

- Lo importante ahora es que tú te pongas algo seco.

- ¿pero qué me pongo?

- No sé, algo mío.

- Pero tu ropa me queda grande.

- Lo sé ¡Solo cámbiate! – diciendo esto metió casi a empujones a Feliciano en su habitación y cerró la puerta, volteó y fue hacia la cocina, estaba entrando en pánico ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Feli en su casa? Quizás estaba ahí para que arreglaran las cosas, quizás estaba ahí para decirle que no quería verlo nunca más, estaba comenzando a sudar y ahora definitivamente podía escuchar como latía su corazón. Puso un poco de agua a calentar y pasó un rato prendiendo la chimenea, se sacó sus zapatos mojados y los dejó frente a ella, sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó en su sofá. Pudo oír como lentamente se abría la puerta y unos pasos se acercaban hacia el living, se dio vuelta para mirarlo y ante sus ojos apareció una de las imágenes mas adorables que había visto en su vida, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, Feli todavía tenía el cabello mojado, traía puesto un polerón naranjo con el dibujo de una cerveza en el que debajo se leían unas gastadas letras que decían "Oktoberfest 1992" y unos ligeros pantalones de algodón que Ludwig usaba como pijama, era cierto… su ropa le quedaba gigante. No iba a negar que lo único que quería hacer era quitársela y llevárselo a su cama, pero ese no era el momento.

_- _Ludwig… – Estas palabras lo obligaron a regresar al planeta tierra. Feliciano rodeó el sofá en silencio y se detuvo frente a él, con su mirada fija en esos azules ojos –… Todavía estás mojado… de hecho estas mojando tu sofá.

El rubio estaba tan nervioso que no le salían ni las palabras.

- T…tienes razón, i…iré a cambiarme… – Diciendo esto se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó sobre su cama, dándose media vuelta abrió el closet mientras se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa, tomó una camiseta y un pantalón de buzo, pero antes de cerrar nuevamente el closet se detuvo en seco. Feliciano estaba ahí, de pié, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, mirándolo con atención y en silencio. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Ludwig se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Q…Qué?

- …Nada – La sonrisa de Feliciano creció aún más –…Sigue – Lo dijo casi como una orden.

Ludwig lo miró algo impactado antes de obedecer y sacarse los pantalones, dejando al descubierto unos ajustados boxers que, por supuesto, en esta situación no se los sacaría por nada del mundo, y se puso los pantalones de buzo. Iba a desabotonarse el resto de la camisa cuando Feliciano se acercó y sin previo aviso comenzó a hacerlo él mismo, se la sacó y luego la dejó caer al piso. Observaba el cuerpo de Ludwig lentamente y con detención, como si no se lo supiera de memoria. Puso ambas manos en su abdomen, estaba frío y húmedo, luego estas siguieron un lento camino hasta su pecho, después hasta sus torneados brazos y de vuelta hasta unirse tras su cuello en un abrazo.

Ludwig estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban, no esperaba que hiciera eso, con un poco de inseguridad puso sus manos en esa pequeña cintura y lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba tan feliz que podría llorar, podía sentir el olor de Feliciano, ese dulce aroma como a una mezcla entre flores y albahaca… amaba ese aroma, amaba esas manos, amaba la forma en la que esas manos lo tocaban, amaba el hecho de que tenía que pararse en puntitas para poder abrazarlo, amaba esos ojos, amaba esa sonrisa… lo amaba por completo.

Feliciano se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos serios y temibles ojos que podían paralizarte con una sola mirada, pero que sin embargo a él siempre lo miraban con ternura. Puso una de sus manos en el lado izquierdo de la cara del rubio y pudo sentir como temblaba, de pies a cabeza, al igual que la primera vez que se besaron o como la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba, él sabía que Ludwig nunca había sido muy bueno para relajarse, sus nervios siempre lo traicionaban y lo ponían tenso, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, creía que era adorable y lo hacía amarlo aún más. Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente, podía escuchar lo rápido que latían sus corazones, podía sentir las fuertes manos de Ludwig en su espalda y su húmedo y desordenado cabello entre sus dedos… no podía esperar más, estaba en agonía, así que lo tomó fuertemente por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él hasta eliminar esa distancia entre esos labios y los suyos.

Se besaron durante unos segundos hasta que Feliciano notó algo distinto… abrió los ojos de par en par y terminó abruptamente ese beso de un empujón seguido de una fuerte bofetada. Ludwig se llevó una mano a la mejilla en donde le había propinado el golpe, le dolía de una manera increíble, en alguna parte de ese pequeño cuerpo el italiano escondía una fuerza descomunal. Estuvo a punto de preguntarse a si mismo por que lo había golpeado así, aunque enseguida le pareció obvio, no iba a negar que se lo merecía, pero no se lo esperaba en ese momento.

- ¡Prometiste que nunca lo harías otra vez!

_¿Qué? Espera… ¿Otra vez? ¿A que se refería con eso? Él nunca lo había engañado antes ¿Acaso no lo estaba golpeando por eso?… _Ludwig lo miró extrañado.

- ¡No me mires con esa cara! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando! – Recogió del piso la camiseta Ludwig iba a ponerse y comenzó a golpearlo con ella - ¡Lo prometiste!

-¡Espera! ¡Feli! – Tenía que cubrirse con sus brazos para poder protegerse de los golpes que le propinaba el pequeño - ¡¿A que te refieres con eso? – Ludwig logró agarrar su camiseta para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando.

- ¡No me mientas! ¡Puedo notar que estuviste fumando!

Ludwig lo miró sorprendido, era cierto, hace algunos años le había contado a Feliciano que como una promesa consigo mismo iba a dejar de fumar, por supuesto el pequeño tuvo mucho que ver con que él tomara esta decisión.

- ¿Por eso estas enojado?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Feliciano comenzó a llorar así que cerró sus ojos con fuerza - ¿¡Que no sabes cuanto te amo! ¡No quiero que te mueras! – luego de unos segundos de silencio volvió a abrir sus ojos, y vio como una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por el rostro de Ludwig - …

- ¿T…todavía m…me amas?

Feliciano suspiró tratando de calmarse, lo miró a los ojos por un rato y le dio un pequeño empujoncito, esto fue lo único que necesitó para que el alemán cayera sentado en su cama. Luego sin romper el contacto visual se sentó sobre las piernas de Ludwig.

- Sí… Luddy has cometido errores que me hacen enojar mucho… pero nunca voy a dejar de amarte…

Feliciano vio como una sincera sonrisa crecía en esos labios… le encantaba como se veía cuando sonreía… en ese momento puso un poco mas de atención en la imagen que tenía frente suyo. Ludwig estaba bajo él, semidesnudo, sonriendo, con el pelo mojado y como si fuera poco desordenado. Era un secreto, pero no había nada que le excitara más… que el pelo desordenado del rubio. Sin más que decir Feliciano se sacó el polerón, lo lanzó al piso y besó apasionadamente a Ludwig, quien estaba sorprendido, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras besaba a su amado y pequeño italiano.


End file.
